For Luck
by SniperCT
Summary: Modern/College AU, Yang thought she was going to be alone for New Years, but then Blake pays her an unexpected visit.


Most years, Yang loved the snow. She liked the way it sparkled on the ground and the feel of it in her hair. Of course, most years, her sister wasn't visiting with her girlfriend, leaving Yang alone for the holidays. All their other classmates had gone home for the holidays too. Except Yang. While she could have gone out and found a party really easily, she hadn't really felt like it. Yang had a drink and an ironic party hat as midnight approached.

Mostly alone. A lone figure was walking through the snow towards her, barely visible in the darkness. Yang set aside her glass and went to the door. She went outside and looked down from the balcony of her second floor apartment. "...Blake?!"

Blake looked up at her. She had a long jacket and black scarf and a kitty-ear knit hat on her head and Yang felt like she was looking at an angel. "Hey."

"... get up here, what are you doing I thought you went home?"

Rather than taking the stairs or doing anything rational, Blake started to climb up to Yang's balcony and nimbly slipped over the railing to stand next to her friend. "Not happy to see me?"

Yang pulled Blake into a crushing one-armed hug, the shorter woman squeaking from the force of it. "Of course I'm happy to see you, you doofus!"

She set her down, smiling into amber eyes. "I thought you had plans with your parents."

"I did, but I left early because I wanted to make it back in time for New Years." Blake glanced at the clock. "Just in time."

"Want a drink? Party hat? Cold meatballs?"

"No, hell no, and no." Blake threaded her fingers across the back of Yang's neck, drawing a shiver from her as she leaned against her.

"You're such a party animal."

"Yes, that's me. The party animal."

Smiling, Yang had to fight the urge to pick her up in her arm again. "I missed you."

"I was thinking about you. With your dad away and Ruby visiting with Weiss, you didn't have anyone. I felt… guilty."

"Blake, you didn't have to feel bad. I've been making due." She shrugged. "Me and Jack were gonna get along great." She jerked her thumb towards the bottles on the table.

"Now it's me and you and Jack isn't invited." Blake smirked when redness crept across Yang's cheeks. Ever since they'd met Yang had been managing to make _her_ blush and it felt good to get her back.

The clock ticked over to midnight, and Yang had to do something rash. Then again, Yang and rash tended to go hand in hand a lot of the time, but this was a different kind of impulsive. She'd never had a New Year's kiss and Blake was here and then Blake was on her toes and kissing her and Yang's mind momentarily short circuited..

With her fingers clutched at Blake's coat it took Yang all of three quarters of a second to kiss Blake back. Blake's left hand was still at the back of her neck, the touch sending tingles down her spine. Her other hand rested against Yang's chest, over her heart.

It was nearly two minutes after midnight when Yang came up for air. Her head spun.

"Better than Jack Daniels?"

"Way better." The smile on Yang's face was sloppy and lopsided. "Did you really travel two thousand miles to get here in time to do that?"

"Yes." Blake's eyes flashed with fond mischief. "My dad drove me to the airport and broke like, fifteen laws in the process."

"Dang…"

"According to him I wouldn't shut up about you."

"Yeah?" Yang pulled her head back, looking down at Blake. "Well? I wanna hear all about me."

Blake smacked her shoulder. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Happy New Year." Yang leaned her forehead on Blake's. She couldn't think of a better way to start the new year. "I've always wondered what the tradition of a kiss is for."

Blake smiled. "Maybe it's for luck."

No, Yang wouldn't, she shouldn't. She was going to. _Yolo_ , "...does that mean I'm getting lucky?"

"Not anymore." Blake had walked into that one with a retort handy, but the pout she got in reply was hard to resist. So she didn't. She leaned up and kissed Yang again.

For luck, and for a better new year.


End file.
